Destiny
by Soulreciever
Summary: Fuuma had informed him that Subaru's wish was not what he believed it to be and the Tree tells him that perhaps he might have a choice other than death. Yet if Seishiro chooses to live instead of die on that fatefull day what ramifications will it have? s
1. Rainbow

Destiny

Chapter one: Rainbow.

T: This particular scenario has been niggling at me for a while and I've decided to air it out in hopes that it'll let me be once I reach the end! Two things to note before I begin, the first is that I've chosen to maintain the spelling of Seishrio as such rather than adding the u at the end, only because my fingers are used to typing it that way now and as in my version of Tokyo that is how it is spelt! The other is that this contains vast assumptions as to the nature of the Sakurazukamori and of their relationship to the tree.

Warnings of slash, angst and spoilers of volume 16 of X, in other words the usual fair when it comes to me!

Clamp owns it, not me!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had pondered a great while on 'Kamui's' words and he had yet to make any real sense of them.

Perhaps that was because he was still distracted by his anger at 'Kamui' for harming his toy.

However, it was more likely that he simply could not believe that the other was telling the truth.

Subaru wished him dead.

This was the one encompassing truth of their relationship, was what allowed him to retain always a distance between them.

For this truth to be nothing more than a lie…

He settled against his tree and lighting a cigarette he wrapped an illusion about himself.

Here in the gentle fall of the cherry blossoms he could lease his concerns, could simply exist as the emotionless Sakurazukamori.

'Yet you know well that that stereotype is false, Seishrio. Know that the Sakurazukamori can feel.' This was the voice of the tree, an ageless thing that spoke always his deepest thoughts.

'I also know that this particular emotion signifies the approach of my death.'

'Its signals an ending, this is true. Yet what that ending might be is for you to choose.'

The tree was feeling introspective then and Seishrio knew better than to deal with it when it was feeling as such.

Yet what to do?

"Perhaps breaking a Barrier shall ease your stress."

That was 'Kamui' his voice as some cold thing itching at the back of his mind and yet no matter how unwelcome even this small intrusion was, the suggestion was a good one.

Nothing distracted better than wonton destruction, after all.

"Where?"

"The Rainbow Bridge."

………………………………………………………………………………

It was odd but looking at him made Seishrio feel as though he were looking at an innocent child looking for guidance.

This notion odd because Seishrio had stolen away Subaru's innocents long ago.

Seishrio shook the thought off. It was time…

Time to end this.

They fight, as is their fate, Subaru attempting his best and Seishrio hardly exerting his power.

Eventually Subaru exhausts himself and though he had strength enough to destroy Seishrio's illusion the other knows that the game is over.

He removes his sunglasses and curious as to whether 'Kamui' had been correct he tells Subaru of what the other had said and then enquires,

"Your one true desire…it isn't to kill me, to avenge your sister"

Subaru fixes him in a gaze that is now a mirror to his own and in a calm manner that was oddly unnerving the Sumeragi replied,

"No. It's not."

Somehow Subaru finds a well of energy and the fight begins a new.

At last it has come, the day that Seishrio's destiny is attained and yet Subaru is sincere, this much he understands.

The tree had said that there was a choice to this day and though Seishrio could not understand why, he knew that he wished to choose something other than this fate; the fate that his mother had set out for him.

It was time to stop this madness, yet not in the manner that he had initially intended.

Not yet at least.

He leaps at Subaru and ceases the Sumeragi hard into his arms before he sets himself back onto the bridge.

The other is shaking and Seishrio finds himself wondering if it is for fatigue or something else entirely.

"Subaru."

It is odd, that name on his lips without honorific and yet not because it feels wrong, but because such familiarity between them seems natural…perfect.

"I thought once that I wished to die by your hand, yet that was simply my mother's training fixed still in my mind.

"My wish is to be free, Subaru, free of this curse and free to tell you the truth.

"To tell you that I love you."

The younger man starts at that confession and Seishrio can see the doubt already in his eyes.

Doubt and mistrust that he himself, had placed within Subaru's heart.

That he hoped to erase.

He can feel the approach of the Kamui of the dragons of heaven and he knows that his time is running short.

Thus he acts upon instinct and catches Subaru into a kiss.

He feels the other pulling closer a minute before he pulls free and the gentle rise in his heart, informs him that he has made the right choice at last.

That he loves Subaru truly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: One down and as I have not yet come to the end of this tale I have no idea how many more to go! All I have to say is yay! Sei-chan got a clue!

R+R and maybe he'll get even more than that.


	2. Fate

Chapter two: Fate and faith.

T: Despite fan trying its best to stop me posting this fic I give you chapter two! Warnings remain the same with the addition of spoilers for volume 17 of X onwards.

If X were mine then it would be in colour permanently and things would have gone the way they are going in this fic, as this is not the case it's clearly not mine!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could feel the burn of the kiss still on his lips.

Could hear the words still in his mind.

"Subaru?"

That was Kamui, the boy lurking in the shadows of the doorway as though he were fearful to tread into Subaru's space without prompting.

"Come in Kamui."

The boy steps hesitantly into the light and there is a new reserve to his manner that makes Subaru wonder if he had seen.

"What happened?" The boy enquires as he settles his head against Subaru's knees.

"He told me that his wish was to be free of his destiny, to be free to tell me that he loved me.

"I could not believe him, not when he had told me the opposite was true all those years ago.

"He saw that doubt and…"

His eyes slide closed and the scene play out to its conclusion.

He can feel still the warmth of the other close to him, can smell the gentle scent of his skin and can taste still his lips, can feel still the pressure of them upon his own.

"Do you believe him now, Subaru?"

"Yes." It is barely a breath and yet Subaru knows that Kamui sees the sincerity of the word for the other enquires,

"Do you wish to be with him, Subaru? To try again to live a normal life?"

"Though he loves me, though I in turn love him, that can never be our fate. We are destined always to be at opposite sides of this battle, destined always to be opponents."

"Are you still so desperate to die, Subaru? Even now when you have been granted the secret wish of you heart?"

"Kamui, I am no longer sure of what I wish. Before I wished to annoy him just enough so that he would kill me, because at least that way I might be with him as I passed on.

"Now…"

"Subaru I do not want you to die and though I want nothing more than to keep you at my side…it is better that I allow you to go if that is what you wish."

"Kamui…"

The other smiles and then gaining his feet he informs Subaru,

"Only you can know what is right for you, Subaru." Before he leaves Subaru alone again.

He stairs a while at the middle distance before he comes at last to a decision.

………………………………………………………………………………

He had not bothered to return to the Government Building.

'Kamui' would see his changed wish, after all, and then the other would want to harm him.

Not that Seishrio was avoiding that particular confrontation; he and 'Kamui' had the matter of Subaru's eye to discuss, after all.

No, he was simply putting it off until a more appropriate moment.

For now he had decided to have a talk with the tree.

'You are still alive then'

'So it would seem'

'You wish an explanation, I presume?'

'Yes.'

'Seishrio, it has never mattered to me whether you care for that boy or no, nor do I care to which side of this war you fight on.

'All that I care is that I survive and one emotion, one moral stand point, shall make no difference to that.'

'So this is for selfish reasoning, after all?'

'Seishrio, you of all people in the world should not find that shocking. You know me and what I am, after all.'

'True.' He takes a moment to light a cigarette and curious he enquires,

'What was my fate then? And what have I turned it into?'

'You died and your toy became Sakurazukamori in your stead. Took that office to become you completely.'

'Did I tell him?'

'Of course, but he never gained a validity to that truth. Never knew if you were sincere and in the end never knowing drove him insane.

'As to your fate now, to both your fates… he is the only one who can take your place as Sakurazukamori and even if you find a way to remain free of the war, it is his fate to one day gain that power.'

'Then this choice has truly achieved nothing?'

'No. You have chosen to love him, to allow him to know that love and the truth of it.

'This choice will give you both freedom and perhaps my divination will prove wrong. It is only his fate to gain your power, after all and though, at this time, he can do that only by killing you, perhaps you shall find another way.'

'Who replaced Subaru in that other future, indeed in this future also? For I know that I alone own his heart.'

'In that other future Subaru was the last Sakurazukamori, for though he died at the hands of another he did not love them and thus the chain was broken.

'Thus, at last, was I broken also.

'In the future of this choice I do not know what will occur one he too fades.'

He stands there but a little longer, watching the wind play in the branches of the tree, before he goes in search of Subaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: The idea that Subaru will be the last in the line of the Sakurazukamori is my own, I believe the whole thing is carried through the heart and thus as Subaru will only ever love Seishrio he is fated to be an ending to the chain. Clamp most likely have other ideas, but as I am not physic I cannot say what they are! Next chapter up on Tues at the latest

R+R and I'll carry on being nice!


	3. Sacrifice

Chapter 3. Sacrifice and hope.

T: Yaoishojo I'm glad to see that you're asking me questions again! Keeps me going! In answer to this one my inability to post is because my computer is having issues with issues that I hope have been dealt with now! You aren't really ment to completely understand what the tree is going on about, it is a tree after all! Oh and the reunion is the next chapter so I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer!

Anyway, warnings remain the same with the addition of spoilers for the ending of Tokyo Babylon for those of you who have only read as far as volume 6 and have not cheated like me!

It's Clamps, can't you tell?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had found out his Shifku and had pressed it to him a moment in hopes of catching the last traces of his sisters living scent.

It was silly; of course, the Shifku that Hokuto had died in had faded with the rest of her body to wherever it had gone.

He had believed, at first, that she was in the sakura and after he had brought himself back from the depths of his heart he had gone to that place in search of her soul.

Gone desperate to free her from such a cruel fate.

She had not been there.

He'd puzzled over that until other matters had taken away his attention and the thought of searching for his sister had faded to the back of his mind.

Now however…

Settling himself into a meditative position he allows a calm to fall over him before he begins to chant a summoning spell.

'Hokuto-chan?'

For a moment there was nothing and then the faint call of his name,

'Will you come to me Hokuto-chan?'

A bright shimmer enveloped him a moment and then his sister was before him, her youthful appearance a painful reminder of all he had been, all he had lost,

'Subaru-chan, what have you done to you're hair?' She enquires as she ruffles his fringe.

The sensation is almost as an ice wind blowing across his skin, than a touch and he shivers despite himself.

'Hokuto-chan! I called you here for a reason!'

'You can deal with all that stuffy stuff in a moment. First you have to tell me what you've been doing with yourself…you're so thin, Subaru!'

He knew it was useless to ignore her when she was in this sort of a mood and so he explained about the passing of the years, of Kamui and the battle for earth.

She seemed satisfied at that and though he knew that he could approach her now with his reason for calling her, he could not help but enquire.

'Where have you been, Hokuto-chan? I thought that you had gone into the tree.'

'Had I gone into the tree then my sacrifice would have been empty. Thus I took the liberty of binding a little of my soul to Kakyo, enough so that my spell would hold.'

'What spell?'

'I made it so that if Sei-chan ever tried to kill you as he had me then the attack would re-bound onto him.'

Subaru started at that and he turned in on himself a moment.

Hokuto had assured that his reason for coming back had all but been stolen away and he was angry for the assumptions she must have made to come to such a choice.

If Seishrio had not chosen to stop the attack, if he had clung to the belief that Subaru wished to kill him…

But how had he known that was not the case?

Fuuma, his mind supplied, Fuuma had known his wish and had told Seishrio enough so that he had not attacked.

'Hokuto…' He wished to admonish her, to tell her what her actions had almost cost him and yet…

Had he not given up hope of reaching Seishrio, had he made his wish something other than his own death…

The memory of the kiss burned again on his lips and calming his natural instinct to blush he enquires,

'Would you hate me for loving him? For loving allowing him to love me?'

A long recalled smile blooms onto her face and she begins to laugh, the sound enough to scatter his control at last as he flushes.

'So he finally realised, did he? I would have liked to be alive so that I could design your wedding attire, but I suppose that I will have to content myself with your happiness.'

'Hokuto!'

She sighed and placing a chill hand against his face she said,

'Subaru, I truly believe that love is strong enough to purge all sins and if you truly love him then it is enough.

'I chose to go to give my life in hopes of this eventuality and so how can I be anything but that it has fallen as such?'

'Thank you.' He murmurs before he leases her presence from him at least.

She blows him a kiss as she fades and Subaru knows then that death had merely been an inconvenience as far as his sister was concerned.

It takes him another moment to realise that she had mentioned Kakyo's name and he huffs out a little breath of frustration as he recalls that she had deliberately moved away from the subject, most likely on purpose.

Which ment that for the moment she wished to keep whatever was going on between the dreamseer and herself to remain a secret.

So be it.

He remained in mediation a little while longer and then gaining his feet he changed and went out in search of Seishrio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T:I am conforming to the fan cannon idea that Sei-chan did not feed Hokuto to the tree and that she is attempting to wake Kakyo up, I've also added a spin to it as is my tradition. Next chapter asap until then R+R


	4. Halves

Chapter four: The joining of halves.

T: Pre warning that this is a tiny chapter! Yaoishojo, Subaru only cares about Kamui's opinion and to be honest so do I! As to Fuuma…wait and see! Get the Tokyo Babylon manga, so entirely worth it! And don't worry I'll keep writing no matter what! Anyway Warnings remain, for once, the same.

I will take it as a compliment if you think I own X, but that does not mean that I do, I'm afraid!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They met, eventually, at Tokyo tower and as their glances met across the distance each froze into place.

They had met each time before as enemies and thus their bodies react on instinct; Seishrio's tensing for battle and Subaru's fingers searching out his ofuda.

Seishrio reaches then for a cigarette and again on instinct Subaru finds his lighter and closes the distance between them.

Seishrio breaks the pattern then, for pushing the offered hand away and discarding the unlit cigarette he closes the remaining distance between them and captures Subaru into a hard kiss.

The younger man's hands rise to grip his hair, his lips responding in kind to Seishrio's.

They separate eventually and as Subaru becomes aware of how exposed they are he blushes and presses his head hard into Seishrio's shoulder.

Weaving them both into an illusion Seishrio steps a little away from Subaru, aware that they have things still to discuss. That if he remains close he may never voice all the things that needed to be voiced.

"I talked to Hokuto."

Seishrio had wondered how long it would take for Subaru to realise that his sister had not been trapped within the tree, how long it would take the Sumeragi to seek her out for forgiveness and understanding.

He was curious as to what she had said, but did not ask because he knew that the matter was between the twins and that to ask would be treading too far into Subaru's private world.

It seemed Subaru had not really wished an answer to that statement, anyway, for he shifted a little towards Seishrio and enquired,

"Did you love me, even then?"

Ah, it was that question.

On the way here he had pondered the very same thing…had he known even as he prepared to kill Subaru that he loved him?

He knew that he had been unable to kill the Sumeragi and that that inability to do as was his nature had alerted him to the weakening of the sakura's spell.

Yet though that had been the first blossoming of his love for Subaru it had not been until the Nako Sun Plaza that he had known that he loved the Sumeragi.

"Yes."

Seishrio could see the question then in Subaru's eyes, the yearning to know why he had chosen to tell that particular lie; why he had allowed Subaru's heart to break.

The truth was that that at the time Seishrio had had want to see how far the game could go, how much Subaru could take before he turned to hate and anger.

Before he wished Seishrio's death and brought upon him his one true fate.

Death.

He could not tell Subaru that, especially when in the end it had all proved fruitless; for not even Hokuto's death had caused Subaru to hate Seishrio.

Thus he told what he hoped would be the lonely lie of this day,

"I did not know until I saw you again and then it seemed all too late to be feeling such things."

Subaru accepts the lie as he has so many times before and he smiles, just barely, before he asks the next question.

"What do we do now, Seishrio?" Subaru smiled as he uttered his name without the honorific and Seishrio could not help but follow suit.

"Honestly? I do not know. As things stand now we are set out as opposites always, Subaru and though I could step away from my place as a Dragon of Earth, I would not ask the same thing of you.

"There is the matter of my successor to consider also."

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Yes, but there may yet be a another way of passing this destiny on."

The other looked thoughtful a moment then again closed the gap between them.

"Let tomorrow come tomorrow, Seishrio." He remarked before he ceased the other again into a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Told you it was tiny! I make no apologies for this fact as it was either doing it this way or having a giant chapter, which would bore everyone to tears! Next chapter asap until then R+R and I'll give you Kakyo…Hokuto will then kill you but at least you'll die happy!


	5. Innocence

Chapter five: Hope and innocence.

T: Again it's a fairly tiny chapter. For those who have no idea who Keiichi Segawa is I suggest that you read volume eleven of X as he's going to be featuring quite a bit from here on in.

Chaos dragon it's nice to see that I've again addicted you! No Kakyo is not awake and sorry if I made you think otherwise - ;

Okay that done, warnings remain the same and yep, it's still Clamps!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Subaru awoke he registered that he was in an unfamiliar room, but for a moment he could not think where he was.

The rush of a warm breath on the back of his neck stirs his memory and he flushes a little.

Once he calmed he pulls himself gently from Seishrio's embrace and searches blindly for the clothes that had been tossed aside the night before.

Eventually his fingers find cloth and it is only when he pulls the thing over his head that he realises that it is Seishrio's.

He breaks into nervous laughter and aware that Seishrio is asleep still he muffles the sound as best as he can.

After showering, eating a little breakfast and changing back into his own clothes he writes Seishrio a note and heads out for the Clamp Campus.

He waits patiently for the classes to break for lunch and then he seeks Kamui out.

He finds him in the company of Segawa-kun and notes quickly how the older boy is pressed slightly closer to Kamui than friendship would dictate.

Kamui seemed oblivious to what this closeness ment and Subaru wondered if he should inform Kamui of the other boys feelings.

The choice not to do as such was made for him as he stepped into the open and Segawa shuffled just a little from Kamui's side, for the other boy clearly had no want for any but himself to know of his affection just yet.

"Subaru." There is joy in Kamui's voice, yet there is also a question to which Subaru responds with a true smile.

His very first since Hokuto's death and yet it shall not be his last, this he knows instinctively and the knowledge is as a final proof that he has chosen the right path.

That for the moment, at least, his destiny lies with Seishrio.

"I wondered if I might steal Kamui away a while, Segawa-kun."

"Of course." The other smiles and Subaru can see the depth of his character there in his face.

Such happiness in the face of such adversity…

He would be very good for Kamui.

He bows to Segawa-kun as Kamui stands and remarks,

"We'll be going now." Before he heads off in the direction of the domed seating area that has served many times before as a meeting point for Kamui and himself.

Once they are settled on the bench Kamui sets Subaru into his gaze and enquires,

"Were you with him last night?"

"Yes."

The smile that had graced Kamui's lips until that point fades a little and Subaru cannot help but feel guilty for that loss.

He had known that the younger boy had grown attached to him, that he had been confusing that attachment with affection and yet it was better that Subaru was honest with Kamui now, rather than allow the younger boy to believe that their was hope of a return of his affection.

"Why have you come again to my side, then? For your loyalty and kind heart should belong now only to him alone."

"Kamui, I can not yet give my loyalty entirely to Seishrio, for as a Dragon of Heaven a part of my is linked always to you." Subaru pauses a moment to allow Kamui to process this truth before he continues, "Yet I have come here today not for the bond between us, but rather to ask if you might aid me with a small problem."

"What is it?"

"I am fated to kill the man that I love so that I might claim the power within him; so that that power remains as a support for Tokyo's crumbling stability.

"I wish you to use your magic to extract that power without killing Seishrio."

Kamui looks thoughtful a moment and then he repplies,

"I will help, Subaru, however, I do not know how I should go about dong such a thing."

"Then perhaps we can work together to find a solution to this problem." Subaru says before he finds his feet again, "However, for the moment I have a few things that I need do and so I shall let you get back to Segawa-kun."

"Subaru?" Kamui enquires as he gains his feet also.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

Kamui's smile returns then and as Subaru looks to that achingly beautiful thing that allowed all of Kamui's kindness and gentle sprit to shine through he feels a twinge of regret.

For in that smile he sees, as always, his younger self and the innocents that had been stolen away from that part of himself so long ago.

Saw clearly how very close Kamui was to loosing that innocence also, how he was using it already to cover the veneer of pain deep within his heart.

He would guard that fragile innocence, Subaru decided, until such a time that he could pass it into the care of another.

Would guard it even if it ment, in the end, that he set himself again against the one he loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Yes as with Wish (shameless plug!) Kamui has the power to make or break Subaru's relationship! The reason I've given Keiichi a large part to play in this (for those who are wondering) is because I have a feeling that Clamp are planning something huge for him. I'm probably wrong but hey! At least Kamui will has assured genkiness in his future…yes I'm aware that genkiness is not a word!

Anyway, next chapter asap and R+R as you're opinion counts!


	6. Confrontation

Chapter six: Confrontation and fear.

T: Yes I skipped the lemon, if only because it would have spoiled my flow! I'm very intrigued as to where this story seems to be taking me at the moment, if only because its not where I thought it was going! I really don't like it when stories do that! Anyway, warnings remain the same with an addition of some gruesome violence…don't say I didn't warn you! Yep it's still Clamps I'm afraid!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seishrio woke later than was his usual, a fact that he put down to the fatigue of maintaining his illusion for so long, of baring so much of himself and to…other…matters also.

Subaru was absent from the bed and the chill on his side informed Seishrio that he had long been as such.

Wrenching himself out of bed he indulged in the luxury of a long shower, changed and made his way into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

It was here that he discovered Subaru's note, pinned to the fridge with a small kitten shaped magnet.

'Seishrio,

I've gone to collect a few things and to talk to Kamui.

I'll be back soon so do not do anything rash.

Love Subaru.'

Subaru was far too attached to Kamui, a fact that twisted the part of Seishrio that though of Subaru still as a possession.

That darker part of him could not but take Subaru's plea as a challenge and once he had eaten his breakfast he returned at last to the Government building.

'Kamui' was sat in alone in the throne room, this odd because each time Seishrio had been there before Nataku had been pressed to their auspicious leaders leg as some lost puppy.

"Where is the clone?"

"His wish changed and as such he perished."

There was a threat in that and though Seishrio was fairly sure that 'Kamui' could do him no real harm, he called the power of the tree to him.

"So you can see the change of my inner wish? The wish deep within my heart?"

"Indeed I do and I see also your shallow wish; to avenge yourself for the injury that I inflicted upon the Sumeragi."

'Kamui' stands, fixes his gaze upon Seishrio, raises a hand and pulls his right eye free of its socket.

He weaves a preserving spell about the thing, passes it to Seishrio and then raises his hand up to the bleeding hollow that had held it.

A flash of magic and it is as though the injury had never been caused.

"I have want to kill you for your betrayal and yet I know that you have a wish for the Sumeragi to kill you. Thus I will grant you that wish, will allow you to die by the hand of the one you love most and then I shall kill him instead." 'Kamui' remarked as he settled to the throne again.

Though Seishrio little liked to run from one who had threatened Subaru, he knew that for the moment he had no choice. That 'Kamui' had the upper hand.

Thus he left the building and spent the next hour of his time hunting a victim for the tree in order to sate his lust for blood.

That done he returned home.

As he stepped into the hallway he was greeted with a chaotic mass of boxes, each labelled in Subaru's hand with what he supposed was the content of the box.

This was clearly a little more than the 'few things' Subaru had initially intended on collecting from his old room and was certainly more than Subaru alone could have handled.

Seishrio needed only his magical senses to inform him who Subaru's helper had been, for only the Kamui glowed in such a manner.

He had hoped that he frightened the boy enough that he had no want to enter Seishrio's personal space and yet clearly the boy's infatuation with Subaru outweighed any sense of fear or mistrust the boy might feel towards Seishrio.

Again that possessive streak twists within him and he bites down upon the urge to feed Kamui to the tree.

Subaru would never forgive such mindless violence, after all.

Thus he made tea and knocking once opened the door and crossed into the bedroom…

Kamui was settled in a half crouch, his hands occupied in the task of extracting some item or another from the box.

Subaru stood with his back to Seishrio, his concentration bent on the hanging of his Shifku into the wardrobe.

"I thought you two might like a little break." He remarked as he set the tray to the floor.

Kamui regarded first the tea and then Seishrio with a look of distain and then returned to the task at hand.

Subaru turned and thanked him for the effort before he too returned to his task.

His vain attempt at distraction thwarted Seishrio decided that his smartest course of action was to aid with the packing.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kamui had left as the sun had set, a promise to return the next day after school the very last words upon his lips before the lift had closed in on him.

Once they were alone Seishrio had produced 'Kamui's' little gift.

"Fuuma gave this to you willingly?"

"He saw the want in my heart to erase this hurt from you, Subaru."

"Yet I wished to lose my eye, Seishrio, in payment for the loss of yours."

"I know and yet still I could not accept the loss. Still I could not allow that hurt to go unpunished."

"Because you love me?"

"That was part of it, yes. Another part was the thought that I, alone, should be the one to harm you.

"That you were mine alone to break apart."

Subaru little liked that explanation and yet Seishrio knew that it was better he told this truth than lie again to Subaru.

Subaru silently leaves the room and returns a moment later with the new eye in place.

The brown of 'Kamui's' eye looks all to akin to the gold of Seishrio's and as Subaru turns a little to the right Seishrio finds that it is almost as looking at a mirror of himself.

A flash of images caught at Seishrio then: Subaru with blood on his hands and face, a figure clenched hard to his chest. Subaru with two eyes again, one the normal green and the other the cold brown of Seishrio's own. Subaru in a fight with Kamui, his hair longer now so that he looked as a parody of his younger self; the pair battle long and hard, Subaru clearly stronger than he had been and yet still he is of no match to Kamui and eventually he falters. Seishrio sees Subaru stumble, sees Kamui's piercing blow to Subaru's heart and then he is back again in the apartment.

Stretching for the tree he enquires,

'Was that it? Was that the future that I almost created?'

'Yes.'

Seishrio shivers at that and feeling an odd pang of what could only be fear he closes the distance between Subaru and himself.

The other clenches to him like a lifeline and Seishrio knows that he too is afraid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Yes Subaru has Fuuma's eye and yes I did it merely to creep Kamui out! I'm sort of running on the idea that as Fuuma managed to heal the hole Kamui put in his chest without much effort, then a little thing such as lost eye could only be a matter of moments for him to fix.

Next chapter is when things get really interesting, but until then R+R…ta!


	7. Dreaming

Chapter seven: Dreaming.

T: Chaos dragon… I think Seishrio is more concerned about healing Subaru's wound and revenge than he is about his pride. True I'm sure it stings him to know that Fuuma also now has a stake in Subaru but still…

I'm adding a warning of Hokuto influence to the rest of this fic (it'll all make sense soon!) but apart from that things as per usual including my non ownership of the series.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been greeted with the Sakurazukamori rather than Subaru as he had entered the apartment and that had put Kamui instantly on guard.

Thus he had reacted less than gallantly when Subaru had eventually shown himself and his new right eye…an eye that Kamui recognised all too well.

Once he'd been calmed down enough to register something other than Fuuma's eye, he'd realised that Subaru was still Subaru.

That no matter the rumours that certain people voiced organs contained no trace elements of an individual's personality within them.

The Sakurazukamori had left to run some 'errands' and once they were alone Subaru had again assured Kamui that this change was insignificant. That Subaru was still there if ever Kamui needed him.

He'd resisted the urge to beg Subaru to come home then, for he understood that no matter how hollow he felt without the other there beside him always, he had no right to be so selfish.

No right to steal Subaru's happiness away for the sake of his loneliness.

Instead he's settled into searching for an answer to their current dilemma.

There were a few promising leads, but each time they tried a spell it either re-bounded or did nothing at all.

Eventually he started sagging over the books and he felt the warmth of Subaru's arms about him before everything fell into the blackness of sleep.

There was one slight difference to his usually barren dreamscape.

Within the endless black was a young girl dressed in something that looked to be a mix of the stylised whites of an angel and the dramatic blacks and purples worn by Goths.

There was something familiar about her and it was only once Kamui trained his eyes away from the outrageous outfit that he realised what it was.

She was Subaru's twin sister.

"Sumeragi-san?"

She smiled then and bouncing over she wrapped him into a tight hug,

"Call me Hokuto, Kamui-kun; I fell like I've known you forever the way my brother and Kakyo talk about you."

"Subaru talks about me?" He enquires as a blush tinges his cheek.

"Oh ho ho ho! So you do harbinger an unrequited love for Subaru! Not that I blame you, my brother being devilishly handsome as he is, but…"

"Hokuto, we came here for a purpose." This comes from the slight man who has simply appeared in the blackness of the dreamscape and though Kamui has never before met him he knows that he perceives Kakyo Kuduki, Dreamseer to the Dragons of Earth.

"Kakyo! You can be such a stick in the mud sometimes!" Hokuto remarked before she leased Kamui at last.

"Unfortunately he is right. I know what you are trying to do for Subaru, Kamui and I thought that I would help you understand the situation a little better."

She took Kamui's hand and the darkness filled with the fall of Sakura blossom.

Two figures stood within this fall, one crouched slightly over the other.

Kamui recognises the Shifku and moves with a closer look…

"Subaru?" He enquires as he stairs at the smaller child.

"Wasn't he such a cute child? This is the reason that you're magic won't work, Kamui. Or rather he is the reason." She gestures to the other figure and instinctively Kamui knows who this is,

"Sakurazukamori."

He watches as the other presses a kiss to the backs of each of Subaru's hands, watches the inverted pentagrams flash once before they fade away,

"Those marks are a signal that Subaru is the prey of the Sakurazukamori and yet they are a little more as well.

"For Seishrio unwittingly wove a warding spell into the marks also.

"A spell that deflects all but the Sakurazukamori's power."

"Then any spell I try to use against Subaru…"

"Will deflect unless Seishrio casts it."

"But if he had strength enough to try this sort of spell then he would have done as such already."

"True enough, which means the two of you are going to have to work together."

"I do not trust him."

"Fair enough, Kamui, considering the circumstances. But there is more to Sei-chan that the Sakurazukamori."

This image fades and Kamui is presented with the image of a teenaged Subaru, clothed in a deep red and black leather outfit spotted here and there with straps and hugging a puppy a tiny puppy to his chest.

'Do not get too attached, Subaru-kun, that puppy is going home today, after all.'

That was the Sakurazukamori and yet…

In that moment he looked like nothing more than a simple vet.

'It's hard to believe that a few days ago he could hardly walk, Seishrio-san.'

'All he needed was a little care and attention. Anyway, I knew how sad my Subaru-kun would be if I let an innocent puppy such as this one die and I have no wish to so upset the love of my life.'

Subaru turns and intriguing shade of crimson and stutters out,

'S…Seishrio-san.'

Before the image fades back into the black of Kamui's dreamscape.

"Sei-chan decided to become a vet in order to divert his magical backlash and yet…

"He truly helped as many animals as he could and it was only really ever the very sick or the very week that he chose for the backlash."

"He betrayed both Subaru's heart and his own also."

"Your mother told you to come back to Tokyo, Kamui, told you that your fate was to be found in that place.

"It was a ridiculous statement, Kamui and yet you never once questioned it because she was your mother, because it was her final request of you.

"Sei-chan's mother told him that the one he fell in love with would also be the one to kill him and Seishrio believed that.

"Yet Subaru was too kind to kill Seishrio even after he betrayed him, even after he lied to him about the truth of his heart.

"A lie that Sei-chan hoped would make Subaru just angry enough to kill him."

Recalling Subaru's wish Kamui smiled before he enquired,

"They really are mirrors of one another, aren't they?"

"It is their fate." This is Kakyo again and looking a moment to the Dreamseer Hokuto sighs before she remarks,

"Ignore the stick, Kamui and tell me why my dear brother keeps dreaming about setting you up with a tall blond haired boy… Keiichi, I think his name was."

Kamui freezes and feeling his cheeks heat up he replies,

"I…that is…" Before he becomes infuriated with his inability to voice what should be a string of entirely rational answers to the question.

He tries again and finds himself again stuttering out a string of incoherent words before Hokuto begins to laugh uncontrollably.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: No Kamui's were permanently harmed in the making of this chapter, though he will be a little different once Hokuto finally lets him wake up! And yes this is an elaborate excuse to let Kamui see how cute Subaru was as a child!

The idea that the Sakurazukamori marks are not only a tracking spell but wards also is my own and yes, I am aware of how many loopholes such an idea has but it was the only thing that made the vaguest bit of sense in regards to why Kamui couldn't simply heal Subaru on his own and why he needed to learn to get on with Sei-chan.

Right I shall leave you before I write an essay! Next chapter asap and R+R, thanks.


	8. Enemies

Chapter eight: The friendship of enemies.

T: This is where everything started to run away from me as far as plot development and characterisation, therefore I apologise in advance if some of my reasoning seems off

Warnings are the same and I still have no ownership in the series, I'm trying though!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was odd to be again viewing the world in three dimensions, yet it had taken him only a few hours to adjust back to this 'normal' sight once it had been restored to him.

It was harder to get used to Seishrio's reasoning, harder to understand that Seishrio had not changed simply because he loved Subaru. That beneath this new emotion and the heat of it lay still the cold diffidence of the Sakurazukamori.

He had known, subconsciously, that this had been the case, but to hear it voiced in such a manner…

For Seishrio to admit that he viewed Subaru still as a possession…

Shivering he cast his gaze away from the little mirror that stood over the sink and returned to the business of brushing his teeth.

Once done he left the bathroom and proceeded down the hallway to the doorway of the spare bedroom.

Knocking once he crossed into the tiny space and knelt down onto the bed.

Kamui was rolled away from him, his fingers clenched in the bed spread and his body coated in a thin film of sweat that warned that he'd experienced another nightmare.

Thus it was with the greatest of care that Subaru woke the other; taking the time to set a hand against the boy's shoulder before he called his name.

The boy stirred and turning he blinked sleepily at Subaru before he remarked,

"I've just had a very interesting dream."

"Yes?"

"Your sister came to tell me why all our spells seemed to achieve nothing and after she did that she told me a few things that I needed to hear."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that you've been dreaming about setting me up with a certain class mate of mine."

"I think you would be cute together and anyway you've met Hokuto, you can't live sixteen years with someone like that and not be influenced in some manner."

"True." Kamui replied.

Silence filtered in a moment and then it dawned on the boy that he was not where he should be and he enquires,

"Where am I?"

"You fell asleep over the books yesterday and I thought it was a little unfair to expect you to walk all the way back to campus when you were in such a state. Therefore I decided to put you up in the spare room."

Given that Kamui had shown on several occasions how little he liked being around Seishrio he reacted to the news in an odd way…by simply smiling.

Curious as to what his sister had said Subaru thought to ask Kamui about the matter, a thought that was scattered as the younger boy finally rolled himself out of bed and discovered the attire that Subaru had clothed him in.

"Were these your pyjamas?" The boy enquired as he pulled at the polka dotted outfit.

"Yes."

"You really were a very cute child, weren't you, Subaru?"

He felt himself flush at the impromptu compliment and in an attempt to distract Kamui from this fact he enquired,

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"Yes please." The boy remarked as he headed for the door.

Subaru almost believed that he had gotten away with it until Kamui turned and remarked, "You're blushing, by the way."

……………………………………………………………………………

Breakfast was an intriguing affair.

Seishrio noticed quite quickly that Kamui was dressed in Subaru's old pyjamas and that had lead to the revelation that Subaru had kept a few of his more beloved of Hokuto's outfits if only for the sake of sentimentality.

Which in turn had led to Kamui enquiring as to whether he might take the outfits off of Subaru's hands.

"Fuuma's outfits seem to be changing every day, at the moment and I'm beginning to feel as though I'm letting our side down by remaining steadfastly to my school uniform." Kamui had explained when Subaru had asked why the boy wished the outfits.

The rational was a little convoluted and Seishrio knew that there was more to it than Kamui was saying and yet he knew that they would most likely never know the whole truth.

Subaru had leaned over to the other and enquired something of him to which Kamui had replied by breaking into a bought of laughter.

It was a tiny show of familiarity and yet it twisted again at the possessiveness that was at Seishrio's core and as his mood visibly darkened the light banter from the other two faded into silence.

Subaru had left eventually on business and Seishrio had expected Kamui to leave for school a little after that and yet the boy had simply remained in his seat across the table from Seishrio.

It mattered little, Seishrio could tune out his presence until a fax came and he could ask him to leave without appearing rude.

Kamui, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"Sakurazuka-san, I wanted to talk to you about the marks upon Subaru's hands and about why I'm here."

"Subaru believes you can help him to gain the sakura's strength without killing me. As to those marks…they are my business."

Shaking his head he remarked,

"Hokuto-chan warned you'd be stubborn."

Ah so she was behind this was she?

He should have known that she couldn't resist the temptation to meddle in her dear brother's life.

"Hokuto-chan should know better than to tell others about my affairs. She should be especially aware that I have no like of you, Kamui Shirou, or how close you and Subaru have become."

"Is that because you love him and are jealous that he can not yet give his loyalty completely to you? Or is it because you have marked him as yours and wish others to respect that fact?"

"Do you really believe that you can separate the two? I love Subaru and thus I wish to possess him completely. I own Subaru and thus I have learned to love him, learned to see beyond the mask that he presents to the world."

Kamui begins to laugh then, the sound distinctly odd in the context of the conversation they had been having,

"Hokuto told me that you were more than Sakurazukamori and I see now that she was right.

"After all that individual would not attempt to rationalise his want to possess, would have long since killed me for owning a part of that possession which you can not."

"Perhaps I am simply lying to you, Kamui, in hopes of finding some weakness in you that I can present to my auspicious leader."

"Fuuma knows already my weaknesses. We are one, after all." Kamui remarked, his smile fading as his mind settled upon thoughts of his Twin Star.

Seishrio had been rather enjoying the banter between them and thus smiling his empty smile he remarked,

"Which is precisely why he can no longer see your true wish."

"What do you mean?"

"You do not understand the true wish of your heart and thus neither does the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth. He believes he understands, but I think that for once his belief is off.

"That he sees only the old wish of your heart; the wish to be allowed to love that 'Kamui' free of guilt or restraint."

Kamui starts at that and placing a hand to his heart he says,

"I suppose that once I loved him, that if things had gone differently I would have continued to love him within the depths of my heart.

"Yet meeting Subaru placed a doubt in that love, a doubt that has grown since I have viewed what love could be and since Hokuto-chan opened my eyes to my blossoming feelings for Keiichi-kun."

"That shall be your advantage, Shirou-kun. For 'Kamui' believes that you love him still, that through that love you will be unable to destroy him."

Kamui regards him for a while and then a smile coming again to his lips he says,

"I would never have believed that you, of all people, would show me kindness. But then what happened on Rainbow Bridge has changed you as much as it has changed Subaru."

"It has set me free of my destiny, if only for a little while."

"I might be able to help, Sakurazuka-san, but I shall need your aid."

"Why?"

"Because the markings on Subaru's skin are wards as well as a link between you."

So that was why Hokuto had told him that he alone could kill Subaru.

At the time it had seemed a silly statement, Subaru was, after all, vulnerable to harm in his line of work.

Yet if in his childish inexperience Seishrio had placed a little warding magic into the marks…

"I shall do what I can to help, Shirou-kun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: I really like the idea that Fuuma is working under a false impression, that Kamui now possesses a different wish but that because he has not yet acknowledged it, it is not truly his wish. Yeh it's complex reasoning but hey perhaps Seishrio's lying simply to cheer Kamui up!

R+R and I'll try to stop at a sensible number of chapters.


	9. Future

Chapter nine: Uncertain futures.

T: This chapter is a teasing chapter, I warn you of this so that I don't get my head bitten off…though I most likely will anyway! Warnings remain the same if only because adding a new one would spoil the surprise this chapter has in store.

I'm not a member of Clamp, if I were I'd have got a proper anime version of Tokyo done by now, so therefore it's not mine is it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd finished the job and was on the train home when his beeper went off.

It was a number he recognised well and yet since she had called him to inform him about that job with the 'ailing' mother, he had heard nothing from her.

He knew that he would have to phone he if only to let her know that he was still alive and yet…

He'd most likely have to tell her about his new living arrangements.

It had been all but inevitable that at some point his Obaachan would discover that he was living with the sworn enemy of their clan, yet with her health failing and a divide drawn between them, there had been the vain hope that she would die before the subject was raised.

Cursing ill fortune he searched out the nearest pay phone and inserting his card he punched in the number of the Sumeragi household.

His Obaachan answered almost immediately and she sounded so fragile that he instantly felt guilty for allowing time, distance and a selfish wish to come between them.

"It's Subaru, how are you, Obaachan?"

"I am well."

Silence descends and Subaru wonders if this was the best of ideas after all.

"Obaachan, what did you want me for?"

"I needed to hear your voice, Subaru. It's been so long and I've been so afraid…"

"Obaachan, you can not protect me always. I have to fight my own battle and I need to make my own choices."

"Subaru, I looked again into your future yesterday and I saw again the sakura blossoms.

"They will steal you away, Subaru…"

"Obaachan…" Taking a breath Subaru allows himself a moment to work a meditated calm into his blood, before he says, "I want them to take me away."

"Subaru…Hokuto's loss has hurt you more than any can understand and that grief is confusing you…"

"Obaachan, it is not for her loss that I say these things. Rather it is for the sake of my heart.

"For I love the Sakurazukamori and wish only to remain forever at his side. Forever in the thrall of the sakura."

"To love the Sakurazukamori is madness, Subaru, for it has no heart."

"That is not true, Obaachan. The Sakurazukamori love and yet that signal is a signal of their death, a signal that soon their powers will be passed to another.

"Yet it shall not be as such this time. I will become the next Sakurazukamori, as is my destiny, but not at the expense of his life."

"If you choose this path, Subaru, you can no longer be of this clan. For the Sakurazukamori uses his gift to kill and thus is an enemy to those who use their gift to heal.

"Thus he is our enemy."

"Then, Obaachan, this is the last I shall talk, to you, for that is the path that I have chosen.

"That is the oath that will give me happiness."

He hears her tears before he hangs up and understands them well.

She has, after all, lost her grandson this day.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The being known once as Fuuma Monou was amused.

The Sakurazukamori had told his other self that he was unaware of the true wish in his heart, that he believed his wish still to be that ignorant childhood want to love and be loved.

How foolish.

He was linked to his other self by the soul and the moment that his wish had changed Fuuma had known.

A replacement for that lost wish had yet to grow within Kamui's heart and yet it did not matter.

There was but one future after all.

One victory.

"Yes the future is still one." Kakyo remarked from his place at Fuuma's side. "A few of the details have changed, though." The Dreamseer remarked as he pointed into the darkness.

A flash of the future that would have been: Of Subaru's death at the hands of his other self and then the new future rolls into place.

His future self regards the new Sakurazukamori with amusement in his eyes,

'I have at last killed the traitor and now, as is your wish, I shall kill you also.'

The Sakurazukamori bows his head in defeat and aware that there shall be no resistance his future self strikes.

A flash of Kamui's screaming face and of a shadowed figure at his side before the vision fades away.

"Who is the other at his side?"

"I do not know."

"How can that be? The future has always been yours to see before this day…"

"I believe someone is preventing me from seeing this new face, but who that might be I can not say."

Fuuma moves then, his hand rising to grip loosely about Kakyo's throat.

"Who?"

"Why does it matter? The future remains as it was despite this new face and my inability to perceive it."

"True enough." Fuuma remarks before he fades back into reality.

Kakyo remains behind to dream the one future of the world, a future that is becoming more and more uncertain with each passing dream.

For the first time he can not see all the players in the ending, can not seem to glance beyond a certain point without the images fading completely.

Again Kotori's words ring in his mind and for the very first time Kakyo believes them.

Believes that there is now more than one future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Before you start throwing things at me take a really good look at that last sentence. Right so things will not be going this way, it was just fun to tease you with that option! As to the obligatory 'nana Sumeragi kicks Subaru out of the clan' scene, I thought that as I gypped the reader out of it in Wish I'd put it in here instead.

Three-chapter left and then you shall be free! R+R and I'll resist the urge to change that fact.


	10. Courage

Chapter ten: Courage and truths.

T: I make no apologies for turning Kamui into a Clamp heroine in this chapter, the whole thing being as it is Hokuto's fault! Ahem…warnings remain the same and yep, it's still Clamp's. Sob!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamui and Seishrio were talking amiably when Subaru at last stepped into the apartment.

It was an odd sight and most likely another thing that he could attribute to his visit with the young Dragon of Heaven.

Despite the slight oddness to the situation it was a good to see Kamui accepting Seishrio, especially after what had just occurred with his Obaachan.

"Sorry I'm late." He remarked as he toed off his shoes, "But Obaachan paged me."

"And?" That was Seishrio, something in his gaze telling that he knew already what had occurred and that he was both sorry and joyful at the development.

Again a contradiction of emotions, a thing that seemed all but the norm as far as the Sakurazukamori was concerned.

"I told her the truth and she told me that I was no longer a member of the Sumeragi clan."

Kamui's eyes widen and gaining his feet he comes to Subaru's side.

"I am sorry, Subaru." He says as he pulls him into a hug.

Subaru allows the boy to give this small comfort before he pulls away and looking first to Kamui and then to Seishrio he says,

"It's okay, Kamui. Obaachan allowed me a chance to go back on my word, to claim that grief had driven me insane. It was a chance that I did not take because in doing so I would have denied myself, denied all that I am."

"It was a brave choice, Subaru." Seishrio remarks before a silence falls onto the room.

It is Kamui who breaks this soundlessness as he pads back over to his seat at the table and calls Subaru over to him.

"I found out why nothing we tried worked." The Boy remarks as he stretches to touch the skin on the backs of Subaru's hands.

"Seishrio's marks…but why would they be to blame?"

"Because when we met for the first time I had not been the Sakurazukamori for very long and in my inexperience I not only marked you but insured that none but myself could harm you." Seishrio replied.

Subaru turned his hands to himself a moment and then smiling a little he raised each one to his lips and kissed the invisible markings.

"So have you found a way to break these wards?" He enquires once this is done.

"Yes and more importantly we have at last found a way to transfer the Sakura's power without also transferring Sakurazuka-san's own gift."

"Truly?" Subaru enquired, barely believing that at last they had changed Seishrio's fate.

"Truly." Seishrio replied as he ceased onto Subaru's hands.

Subaru feels the burn of the marks fading, just slightly, yet as Kamui begins to chant the burn begins a-new.

Not within his hands, this time, but in his very blood.

This sensation he had felt before when the tree had been wrapped about him and Seishrio poised to kill him.

He had resisted the sakura's power, then, but now he allowed it in, allowed that fire to burn through him until he became numb at last to the sensation.

'Sakurazukamori.' This voice comes from the very depths of his soul, its deep resonance fill of an ancient power that is tinged with darkness and regret.

'Are you the sakura?'

'I am.'

'Will you accept me as Sakurazukamori, though I have gained your power without the death of your previous master?'

'Yes.' A beet and then the tree enquires, 'Will you accept the terms that come with my power?'

'Yes…however, I ask that you allow me to remain myself, ask that you not place the binding spell upon my heart, nor force me to be as Seishrio was.'

'I shall grant that request, Sakurazukamori and yet I must place some restraint upon the kindness of your heart, less it become a burden to you in this new profession.'

'Then allow the spell to take affect when I am hunting a victim,'

'And what of afterwards?'

'It would not be right of me to ask you to take my guilt away. For only in that emotion can I prove to myself that I have not changed…that there is a goodness inside of me still.'

'You are of a rare breed, Sakurazukamori and I am not now saddened that you shall be the last to claim that title.'

He comes back to himself at that, comes back to the soft touch of Seishrio's hands upon his own and he finds that that one join is not enough and thus he pulls the other to him,

"How do you feel?"

"Alone." Seishrio replies.

Subaru raises the others hands to his lips and kissing them each once on the backs of the palms he remarks,

"You shall never be alone, Seishrio. For no matter where you go, a part of me shall go with you also."

Seishrio admires the invisible markings that Subaru's kiss had placed upon his skin before he says,

"Am I now your prey, Subaru?"

"No, Seishrio, you are now my equal as it should always have been."

…………………………………………………………………………..

He comes home to the sad news that Arashi has gone, that Karen is dead and yet he finds he cannot despair.

Not with the memory of Subaru's smile still in his mind.

He'd changed into one of Subaru's old outfits (A blue and pink pinstriped jacket and trousers, a navy t-shirt and a blue hat edged with a pink ribbon) and then he'd gone to talk to Sorata.

The monk had been greatly amused by the change in style and after commenting on how handsome Kamui looked he enquired,

"So what's this in aid of and where did you get such an original design?"

"I decided that I was being too serious, that I was allowing everything that had happened to drag me into a depression. So I decided that a change in clothes would help me feel good about myself and in turn give me a more positive outlook.

"As to where I got them…Subaru's sister used to design all of his outfits and when he said that he'd kept a few I offered to take them off of his hands."

Sorata tipped his head to one side and after a moment he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Thank you, Kamui-kun. The idea that someone as serious as Sumeragi-san once wore clothes such as that is just what I needed to get me out of my slump!"

"I'm glad, Sorata-san."

"I just wish I knew where Arashi was." The monk mumbled.

Kamui noted that it was 'Arashi' now, rather than the usual 'Miss', which ment that they had at last found one another and that that was most likely the reason the priestess had vanished.

No longer a 'maiden' her powers would have waned and she would find herself with no way to protect Sorata, no way to ensure that his fate did not come to pass.

She would have gone to Hinoto for help and if the Dreamseer was truly their enemy then the priestess could already be dead.

Yet he had chosen to look more positively on situations, chosen to believe in himself as well as he friends and thus he ceased Sorata's hand and said,

"She'll come back when she's ready, Sorata-san and until then we can only believe that she's okay."

"You know I like this new you. Segawa-kun is obviously having a good influence on you."

Kamui felt himself flush and as with when Hokuto had been teasing him he found himself unable to vocalise his words in a coherent manner.

"Why…how did you…?"

Sorata began to laugh again and yet Kamui could not begrudge him this hilarity, not when until this day it had been so rare within this home.

He remains only a little while longer with Sorata and then he decides to go and make his apologies for missing school both yesterday and this morning.

Suoh more than understood his absence and after discussing a little about their strategies and about the state of the Shinken, Kamui went to talk to Kotori.

He talked to her about all the things he could not talk to any of the seals; of Subaru and the Sakurazukamori's curse, of Hokuto and the insinuations she had made about Keiichi, of the pep talk she had given him once he'd given in to her teasing and finally about the Final Day and his fears.

"My wish had been to get him back, Kotori, no matter what I had to tell him to make that wish a reality…no matter what I had to do.

"Yet would it not be better for him to know what he had done, to feel the guilt of his crimes and understand that for that guilt he becomes innocent again? If I had been the one to kill you, if I had chosen Earth instead of Heaven, then I would wish to know the truth.

"Yet then is that really true or is it simply my selfish heart taking control of me? For I have no want for Fuuma to come back to himself only to hate me for a crime I did not commit.

"I want to protect Fuuma, but I also wish to protect Subaru and his happiness…wish to protect the other seals also and I know that I can not do all of these things. That for one of my wishes to be granted I must sacrifice another and yet…"

He beings to cry then, his hands bunching hard into the bark of the tree as his soul purges itself of it's shadow.

"Kamui?"

That is Keiichi, his presence as a white heat at his back, unnoticed until that very moment,

"Keiichi-kun, how did you know I was here?"

"Something inside of me told me where to find you…told me that you needed a friend."

"Keiichi…" Kamui paused and gathering his courage decided to take a chance, "There is something I have to tell you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Can anyone else picture him saying 'it'll be alright for sure' here? Just me then…yes there is a reason that Seishrio now bears the Sakurazukamori marks, but you'll have to wait and see what it is! Also there is a little hint in Keiichi's words as to what the surprise of the next chapter is, I wonder if anyone will catch what it is!

Next chapter tomorrow, until then R+R


	11. Pride

Chapter eleven: Confession and pride.

T: Just to scare everyone again I'm adding a character death warning from here on in…is anyone still reading this?

Its still Clamps…am sad!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the earthquakes…"

"Were indirectly because of me."

Keiichi seemed to be considering this and Kamui knew that he had to prepare for the possibility, that Keiichi would hate home or his involvement in this matter…would hate him for his parent's deaths.

"Yet you are trying to stop them from happening, aren't you, Kamui?"

"Yes but there is a very little that I can actually do until I can form a Keiki." Kamui remarked.

Keiichi smiled then and bringing Kamui into a gentle embrace and said,

"I am sure that you wish to help others will allow you to form a Keiki soon, Kamui…"

"Keiichi-kun…thank you."

"No, thank you, Kamui. You have been fighting so hard for the sake of this world; have been hurting yourself so that others might not hurt.

"I want to help you, Kamui, want to shoulder some of your burdens."

"Why would you willingly place yourself into so much risk when you have lost so much already?"

"Why would it be a risk, Kamui?"

"Because you are an ordinary individual, Keiichi, because you have no magic nor any skill that you could use to protect yourself."

"Or perhaps I had not found the right person for whom I can use my gift." Keiichi remarks as he opens out the palm of his right hand.

A small bird appears there a moment later and though it seems solid enough Kamui knows that it is nothing more than an illusion.

"How…"

"When I was very little I found that I could make the things from my imagination a reality.

"I thought it such a nice game until father told me off. He said that grandfather had been skilled as I was but that he had used his power improperly and died.

"He made me promise that I would never again use my gift until I found the one person I wished beyond everything to protect."

"Me?"

"Kamui, you are a pure soul and though I see now that I do not understand you as well as I thought, I know that I care for you…that I love you.

Kamui feels himself blush again and yet this time it is not because he is confused, but rather because everything has at last gained complete clarity.

"I love you too, Keiichi." He remarks before he draws the other into a kiss."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Seishrio was bored.

Subaru was off performing his new role of Sakurazukamori with a dramatic precision that Seishrio could not fault.

A fact that was rather infuriating, if the truth be known.

Seishrio had secretly hoped that Subaru would fall into difficulty and that they would have to work together until Subaru found his feet.

Of course things had not panned out in that manner and so Seishrio was left to kick his heals while Subaru got all the 'fun'.

Deciding that he was achieving nothing by simply moping about the apartment Seishrio decided to get out in the fresh air and treat himself to something sweet.

Of course fate being what it was he then proceeded to come face to face with 'Kamui' a little after he has left the ice cream parlour.

"Seishrio." He had always been 'Sakurazukamori' to 'Kamui' before this day and he knows that the boy is aware of the power transfer, aware that Seishrio is now all but ordinary.

"Kamui." He replies as he attempts to simply walk by the younger man.

'Kamui' seems to have other ideas for he stepped again into Seishrio's path.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"You wish now to prove your worth to the Sumeragi. Wish to prove that you are strong still without the support of the tree and so I shall allow you that chance."

The boy remarked as he jumped up and took purchase on the roof of a nearby building.

Seishrio considered fleeing while he had the chance, but he could not resist the challenge that Fuuma had set him.

Could not resist the change to prove that he was still a formidable foe.

Thus he too launched up onto a rooftop.

It was only once he had the comfort of a warding spell between himself and 'Kamui' that he notices the blood upon the other's hands.

"Did I interrupt something important, Kamui-kun?" He enquired.

"You mean this?" The boy enquired, "Today is the very last day before the Final Battle and I decided to tie up my loose ends."

"Who did you murder now?"

"Ah but it wasn't murder, Seishrio-san, Kakyo wished to die and so I was simply granting his wish."

"A technicality, Kamui-kun."

"Perhaps…we've stalled enough wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed."

Seishrio flings an Ofuda in 'Kamui's' direction and then moves while the other is distracted.

He manages to get in close to 'Kamui's; back without the others notice and ignoring how immoral it is he proceeds to strike for the boy's heart.

'Kamui' moves a moment before Seishrio's hand makes contact and with a casual smile he breaks the others wrist in several places.

Using his good hand he grasped at an Ofuda and repelled 'Kamui' from him.

"My, my, you are so terribly predictable, Seishrio-san, obviously relying on the tree has obviously impeded your creativity.

"Or maybe your strength too was an illusion of the tree." He looked like Subaru for a moment as he said that and yet as Seishrio knew it was a trick it rather lost any of its impact.

"Kamui-kun, it seems that you too have fallen onto old tricks."

"True enough. Let's step this up shall we?" Kamui enquired, gesturing lazily with one hand as he did as such.

The wave of power that rolled out from that movement caught Seishrio like a rip tide and he knew that he was fighting a loosing battle.

He felt one of the bones in his leg snap and as he collapsed into his knees he knew that this was it, that 'Kamui' would not allow him to again retreat to gather his power.

"A valiant effort, Seishrio-san and yet in the end it seems I shall be the one who gets a wish granted this day."

'Kamui' comes to stand before Seishrio and as his hand raises up Seishrio allows his mind to see what 'Kamui' had wished…what he had wished.

For it was Subaru stood now before him, his hand descending towards Seishrio's heart with the intent of destroying it…with the intent of killing Seishrio.

He feels the marks on the backs of his hands flair and then there is someone…no, something, stood in the small distance between 'Kamui' and himself.

This thing has a patient grip upon 'Kamui's' hand, the sort of grip that suggests that if the wrong course of action is taken it can become much, much, stronger.

Despite this 'Kamui' manages to break free and jumps back so that there is distance between himself and this other.

"Impressive, Seishrio-san, especially as I was convinced that you had given in to the inevitable."

"It's not mine, Kamui-kun."

"Then who…"

"That would be me."

This comes from a perfectly innocent looking teenaged boy, perched on the building next to that which Seishrio and 'Kamui' had been fighting on.

"And you are…"

"My boyfriend."

This is Kamui, who has come from the street level to stand at the afore mentioned boyfriends side,

"I'm wounded that you have moved on so quickly, Kamui."

"You'll live." The other retorts.

There is silence a moment and then 'Kamui' says,

"It seems you wish me to spare this man and yet I wonder why, when he is little without the power of his precious tree."

"Because, Seishrio has hidden worth."

This was Subaru, his presence at Seishrio's back giving explanation as to why the marks on his hands had reacted so strongly.

"It is sad that you believe that I care about such things, Sakurazukamori."

"Perhaps." Subaru replied.

'Kamui' regarded him a moment and then with a bright smile remarked,

"I will see you tomorrow, Kamui." Before he was gone.

"How could you be so stupid as to try and take on a Kamui, Seishrio?" Subaru enquired as he began making a tentative examination of Seishrio's injuries.

Without the regenerative magic of the tree behind him, Seishrio found that he was not coping in the least with his injuries and that the world was wavering alarmingly.

However, he knew that Subaru required and answer and willing his mind to work he replied,

"I needed to prove that I was still strong, that loosing the Sakura's strength had not impeded me in any manner."

"How? By getting yourself killed?"

"I am sorry, Subaru."

"Don't be sorry for being who you are, Seishrio, just try and make sure that your pride doesn't attempt anything suicidal next time."

Despite the instance of his body that movement was the wrong idea, he pulled Subaru down for a kiss before he enquired,

"So who is the new guy?"

The boy in question had come across with Kamui to join Subaru at Seishrio's side.

"Keiichi Segawa at your service, Sakurazuka-san."

"Please, call me Seishrio, you saved my life after all." He said as he gestured to the magical construct. "It is a very impressive piece of magic, by the way."

Keiichi blushed and then gesturing to Kamui he said.

"I had a good source of inspiration."

Now that he said it, Seishrio could see the resemblance between the construct and Kamui, though the construct seemed to be an older version of the boy.

Talking of Kamui Seishrio could not help but note he was wearing one of Subaru's old outfits, the cute yellow leather thing that Seishrio had so adored, and that a few of the buttons seemed to have been done up in haste.

Resisting the urge to needle the boy he instead enquired,

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I felt an ebb in out connection."

"Then why the cavalry?"

"I wasn't stupid enough to believe that I could take on Fuuma by myself, that and Kamui was closer to you than I."

"Ah." Seishrio replied before he gives in at last to the urge to pass out and the world goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: As you can tell my math was off and the next chapter shall be the last, rather than this one -;. A few notes for this chapter; I've always thought it was rather unfair that Fuuma could replace his dead team members while Kamui had to slog along with the few seals he had left, therefore I allowed him a replacement in Keiichi. As far as Keiichi's powers go, I wanted to give himself something cute and yet deadly if used correctly and I wanted to give him a reason to have hidden the powers and thus the promise between Keiichi and his father. Final Day and final chapter tomorrow but until then R+R to make your blues go away!


	12. Final Day

Chapter twelve: The Final Day.

T: well this is the last chapter and so the warnings all go up a notch! Still not mine, I'm not that evil!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he awoke he was in a hospital room and for one odd moment he wondered if he were still in the year of the bet and that everything that had come afterwards had simply been a dream.

Then Subaru was in his line of sight and he knew that it had not.

"How do you feel?" The Sumeragi enquired.

"Like the 'Kamui' dropped me off of a building."

"Well at least you have your sense of humour back."

"It wasn't meant to be funny, Subaru."

The Sumeragi smiled then and catching a hold of his hand he said,

"I'm glad that you're awake, Seishrio."

"Because?"

"It is the final day today…" Subaru trailed and aware of what he wanted to say Seishrio filled in the gaps and replied,

"Go and be with Kamui, he needs all the support he can get, especially considering what he has to do this day."

"I love you and I'll come back. I promise." Subaru said as he caught him into a hard kiss.

"I love you too." Seishrio replied before the other left him alone in the room.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Kamui was wearing a long grey coat and grey trousers, the coat sporting on each cuff an orange cross detail that was edged in yellow.

The rather sombre outfit was topped off with a grey bowler that Subaru knew from experience would last all of ten seconds upon Kamui's head once the fight began.

Keiichi had also raided Subaru's old collection of clothes and was dressed in the bright red jacket and black turtle neck combination that had always been Subaru's favourite.

If that wasn't bad enough the remaining seals had gone down to the shops and found outfits that all looked as though Hokuto could have designed them.

"I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb." Subaru remarked as he tugged at his rather plain outfit.

"No, you're not." Kamui said, a bright smile gracing his lips as he passed Subaru a shopping bag.

Shutting himself into the bathroom, Subaru opened the bag and was greeted with a mass of pail pink leather.

Once he had the outfit on he realised that it was actually a scaled up version of something he'd worn when younger and again he wondered if his sister had actually possessed Kamui the night that she had come to talk to him.

A suggestion he made again to the younger boy once he's come again into the group.

"Don't be silly, I just though it would not be fair if you were the only one without a special outfit. So I went and talked to a tailor about making that for you."

Not wishing to know how Kamui had discovered his sizing Subaru instead enquired,

"Why are we dressing up, anyway?"

"Because we need to be a team for this Last Battle and because you guys all need a more positive attitude as well." Kamui remarked.

Sighing the sigh of one who has suffered this sort of logic many times before Subaru then enquires,

"When are we striking?"

"I need to go and get the Shinken, while someone else goes to try and get the nice Hinoto back for us. If they can't then that person has to be able to kill her, otherwise she might ruin the only advantage we have at the moment." Kamui said.

Pausing long enough to allow Sorata to volunteer for the Hinoto job he then says,

"Once I have the Shinken and Hinoto is dealt with in one way or another Keiichi and Sorata will send a signal of some sort and that's when we all re-group at Tokyo Tower. Any questions?"

Each seal shook their heads and Kamui breathed a little sigh of relief.

"Let's pair off then. Keiichi is with me, Yuzihara's with Sorata and Subaru you're with Aioko-san."

"What do you want us to do, Kamui-san." Aioko enquired.

"I want you to go the Yasukuri shrine and protect the Keiki there. Try your hardest to keep it standing but remember that expect to see you both on Tokyo Tower so don't get yourselves killed."

Everyone bowed to Kamui then with a final cry of

"Good luck." From Sorata they went in separate directions.

…………………………………………………………………………

Kamui noted each seal as they reached the Tower; Sorata and Yuzihara first, the pair cradling a bruised yet vital Arashi. Aioko came next, his breath heavy and the blood on his forehead telling the fight had been hard, yet it was the fact that he was alone that caused Kamui to panic.

"Where is Subaru?" He enquired.

"The Sakurazukamori insisted that he could destroy the angel that was troubling us."

"Who?" That was Yuzihara, clearly concerned that Kusinagi would have to die this day.

"The girl who controls the computers...do not worry, Kamui-san, she looked very week and things seemed not to be reacting as well to her as they used to."

The group listened to Sorata's tail after that.

It seemed that Hinoto had captured Arashi with the intent of turning her against her fellow seals, but that she had leased her hold on the woman in the hopes of using her for a bargaining chip. Sorata had his, orders, however and when the Dreamseer had refused to let her kinder self have back her body he had killed her. It was thankful that though the Priestess was now all but powerless she retained still her quick reflexes, for she jumped free of Sorata's blast but moments before it hit Hinoto.

After this they look for Subaru's shape on the horizon, hopeful that he has survived his ordeal.

Fuuma arrives before the Sakurazukamori, however and after regarding the remaining seals in a dispassionate manner a moment he says,

"It seems that particular Keiki will remain which means that I will have to destroy this, the Final Keiki, by destroying you, Kamui." Before he raises up the Shinken.

Kamui clenches his sword to him and looking once to the seals he opens out his free hand.

For a moment there is nothing and then a bright spherical Keiki blooms from his hands.

Once this is done he leaps for Fuuma and the Divine swords meet in a bright flash of lightening.

They recoil and then strike again.

Each time it seems that one has the advantage the other shifts their position and again they become equally matched.

Yet this is how should be, for they are joined as one in their souls and thus there can be no victory. Thus there shall only ever be this battle.

One has something now that the other does not, however and this shall prove the advantage.

Fuuma strikes again for Kamui and then he leaps into the air, his figure cloaked a moment by the clouds before he comes again to the ground.

He has Subaru now in his grip and smiling at Kamui he remarks,

"Compassion shall be your failing, for if you come to strike me again I shall kill this man.

"Discard the Shinken, give over your life to me and he shall live for what little time there is left."

Kamui sees Subaru wink and his heart freezing he leaps.

Subaru vanishes in a cloud of cherry blossoms a moment before the Shinken strikes and thus it is Fuuma alone who receives injury.

He looks surprised and then all the malice and evil fades from his face and he becomes again Kamui's friend.

Kamui draws the Shinken free and leases it without another thought as he ceases onto his friends body.

"Fuuma…forgive me."

"You did what had to be done." The other remarks before his last breath escapes him.

Kamui breaks down then and the seals group around him, giving comfort without thought, without request.

They buried him with his sister and as the grave was covered over Kamui's tears stopped at last. For he knows that his tears will make Fuuma's death empty.

Thus he returns home before the wake, to change out of the sedate black outfit he had found at the bottom of Subaru's box and into the green outfit that had taken his eye the day before.

He shares stories about Fuuma's old life and he laughs because he knows this is the way it should be.

Knows that Fuuma would wish him happy.

He leaves early and with Keiichi in tow he goes to visit Seishrio.

The older man has a hand clamped about Subaru's in such a manner that suggests that he shall never again lease the Sumeragi from his side, a fact that pleases Kamui no end.

They discuss what they are planning on doing next with their lives and the revelation that Seishrio is going back to being a very brings a true smile to Kamui's lips.

Subaru jokes about the necessity of finding an heir for the Sakurazuka bloodline and Kamui proceeds to needle Seishrio about the possibility that Subaru get married.

After that they fall into an easy conversation about nothing in particular and as the dawn comes Kamui knows that he has done the right thing.

That this happiness was worth saving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Satsuki was the only angel I had left and so I allowed her to break free of Beasts death grip…though not without injury as you can see. I think that's the only plot hole in this chapter and thus I leave you. R+R, please!


End file.
